


Beyond Death

by KneesandWings13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneesandWings13/pseuds/KneesandWings13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was not nearly as eager to die, as Death was eager to take me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Death

You get a rush from that heated first kiss, stolen moments, the briefest contact of skin or eyes when in a crowd.

But the heated kisses slowly become long nights of passion, where every moment is perfect.

The days become weeks, and suddenly, not every moment is perfect.

They told me this love thing would be easy, it would be sunshine, rainbows, and all that crap. 

They forgot to mention the imperfect parts where you are curled up on the floor, sobbing into your hands. 

No one told me about how it would taste the blood in my mouth from my split lip, and my mother didn't warn me how the salt from your tears would sting as it ran across the bruises and cuts.

I never imagined I would be 17 and so broken.

The bathroom tile was cold, and I moved slowly as I tried to sit up. I winced and held my throbbing wrist to my naked chest.

I couldn't even bring myself to cry this time, the numbness was far to deep. I was broken, and I just wanted to die. I stood slowly, heading towards the medicine cabinet, and the sleeping pills I knew were inside. 

This was the last time I would let anyone hurt me.

~0~

Watching as she made her way to the cabinet, he weighed his decision carefully. 

She was already treating her life as forfeit. 

Decision made, he appeared behind her, sliding his hand over her mouth.

He could see the panic in her brown eyes from the dirty medicine cabinet mirror, and she could see his gaunt face, dark eyes, oddly noticing the ornate ring on his right hand that was clamped over her mouth.

He ignored her muffled cries, pleased that she fought so hard against him.

"And only a moment ago you were so willing to die." His voice was quiet, calm beyond all measure.

She tried to bite his hand and began kicking and fighting in ernest, but it was nothing for him to overpower her. 

He pulled her towards the balcony, opening the slider and forcing her to look over the edge to the 10 story drop.

"Listen as if your miserable life depends on it."

She stopped all struggling, her breathing ragged.

"I am going to ask you a very simple question. One small question, and you will not hesitate to answer it, do you understand?"

She nodded her head.

He spoke as he removed his hand from her mouth. "Do you deserve to live?"


End file.
